untitled
by AmberMurden
Summary: as of right now its untitled.. Bella has a one night stand that will change her life for ever and on top of this she accepts a job for the great edward cullen how will bellas life change
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing all things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers and not me I wish I could think of something as awesome as sparkly vampires**

**Summary: Bella's life changed drastically from a one night stand lets see how her life changes and how she handles what life has to throw at her.**

**All the characters in this story are human sorry I am in to vampires but this idea does not fit with them maybe one day I will write something about them. **

**a/n this idea came into my head the other day when I was pulled over by this hot sexy cop I don't know why it came into my head but I decided to start writing this and see how u guys like it**

BPOV

Damn it I was running so late today, ever since Jake and I broke up and I moved out it seems like lady luck has not been on my side, but that is a whole different story in its own. Some time during the night the power had gone out in my apartment, so I woke up 30 minutes to late, went in to quickly take a shower and get ready while stepping out of the shower I slipped on a puddle of water causing me to fall face first to the tile floor below me, so I had to figure out a way to cover what I think is going to turn into one hell of a black eye. The next thing that made this day one of the worse days of my life was I could not find my car keys after spending ten minutes looking for them I discovered the dog had hidden them in his food dish. Finally I managed to get out of the door only 45 minutes later than I should have so that meant not stopping for my much needed coffee on the way to work.

As I was heading down the highway into town I look behind me and see a cop flashing his lights signaling me to pull over, just what the fuck I needed I was broke and there was abso-fucking-lutely no way I could afford to pay another ticket.

"license and proof of insurance" this tall and drop dead sexy cop said to me as he walked up to my window. This cop looked like he could have been a male stripper instead of a cop, he was in the tightest shirt I had ever seen on an officer and the shirt showed off his sculpted chest and arms just looking at him made me get all wet for him.

"officer what was I doing wrong" I said batting my eyelashes hoping and praying that if I played the hot sexy dumb girl that he would let me off with just a warning.

"I pulled you over for going 85 in a 70 ma'am"

Shit I had know what I had done wrong and I was a terrible liar but I knew I had to try anyways "oh I didn't realize I was going that fast, Mr. officer sir." just then I noticed him eyeing my chest, maybe there was a way I could get out of this ticket after all. I had never been afraid to use sex for what I wanted, in high school I would have sex with male teachers hoping that they would give me good grades, in college I had had an affair with one of the deans that I had worked as his secretary part time. So I had absolutely no problem rocking this guys world if it kept me from getting a ticket.

So I pulled my top down to reveal a little more cleavage and I pulled my already short skirt up a little more to reveal my long tanned legs that I had often been told was my best asset.

"ma'am I need you to step out of the car your under arrest"

"for what officer"

"you have a warrant out for your arrest, now please step out and put your hands behind your back."

The officer walked me to the back of his car and I made sure to shake my ass a little more than necessary, he patted me down and while doing that he let out a little moan. Oh my god he was getting turned on by this so maybe I had a chance after all

"so officer you like what you see and feel don't you"

"sure do miss swan, and I did notice you shaking your pretty little ass."

"well officer is there any way that maybe I could give you what you want any way that you want it as long as I get out of going to jail"

Then he pushed up against me whispering into my ear. "you know what there actually is something you could do." as he said this he made sure to press his erection right up against my back "you feel what you do to me now you wanna do something about it."

"no problem just uncuff me and ill please you any way that you wish."

"no sweetie we cant do this here I know exactly where we can do this" he said as he looked at his watch " and your just in luck I am officially done with my shift for the day how about you follow me to my house so I can fuck your pretty little ass long and hard."

He uncuffed me and allowed me to walk back to my car, I could have easily taken off and hoped he wouldn't follow me or hunt me down, but I wasn't upset with what I felt and it had been six weeks since I had gotten a good fuck I mean yeah I had my vibrator which was my best friend and it was better in bed than Jake was but it is nothing compared to the real thing.

Ten minutes later we arrived to his house, I stepped out of my car only to be pulled into his house. He shut the door behind us pushing me back against it sliding his hand up to brush against my lace panties. Just then I heard the sound of fabric ripping and I looked and saw my panties in a wad in his hand "oh ms. Swan you wont be needing these anytime soon." and he threw them behind him.

He lifted my legs up to his waist supporting all of my weight against the wall, and with one of my hands I undid his belt as he started kissing me with a passion I had never seen before in a man a passion of pure lust and just sexual need.

As I unzipped I noticed that he didn't have any boxers on "oh Mr. officer you go commando"

"no I took them off when I went back to my car to run your license cause you have a reputation ms. Swan, a reputation of being a really good fuck, and well I knew you would offer me sex and I didn't want to waste the time fighting with boxer when it was valuable time I could be fucking the shit out of that pretty little ass of yours."

And as he was saying that he slid is long hard cock into my pussy and out of pure instinct I started rocking my hips.

"oh my god I your dick is so big I can feel you fucking me in my throat."

"Not yet ms. Swan but I will be fucking your pretty little mouth do you think its big enough to hold all of me."

"oh baby I can handle all that you have to give me."

He slid his hand down my stomach and started massaging my clit and the best orgasm of my life ripped through my body leaving me shaking. My orgasm caused him to fall over the edge and I felt his cum fill my body. Then he slipped out of me grabbed my arm and pulled me to the ground "get on your knees I want you to taste yourself on me."

Being with him brought me a lot of pleasure that day I never made it to work thought I didn't mind using a sick day for that hot sexy man.

**6 weeks later**

"Bella what's wrong you've been in the bathroom for over an hour what are you doing in there." I heard Rosalie calling from the other side of the door. It had been six week since I had the one night stand with the cop whose name I hadn't even bothered to get. Now I was looking down at 2 pink lines. "Bella come on get out of the bathroom tonight is our night to go out we do this every week you have to go there is no getting out of it unless your dying or pregnant or something crazy like that which I know your not, now get your skinny ass out of that bathroom."

I opened the door and showed Rosalie the test "what the fuck is this a joke, am I on punked or something you cant be pregnant, you and Jake broke up over 4 months ago you would have already been showing if you were."

"uhm Rose it's not Jake I've had sex with one person other than Jake." a look of shock crossed her face "it was a one time thing I didn't even bother getting his name."

"what how could you not get his name who is this guy and how did I NOT know about this I am your BEST FRIEND WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SHARE THESE THINGS HOW THE FUCK DID YOU KEEP THIS A SECRET."

"ok you want to know what happened I see your curious along with pissed off at me but we can deal with the anger later I have some explaining to do to you. I got pulled over almost two months ago and well I couldn't afford another ticket so I slept with the cop and got out of the ticked and got the most incredible sex of my life. I had a warrant out for my arrest Rose I had Charlie take care of the warrant but that's a different story. I didn't notice at the time he wasn't wearing a condom I don't know what happened to me you know im always careful with those things me and Jake were engaged for Christ sakes and I made him wear one every time we had sex I guess I got lost in the moment and I was on the pill but Im guessing that it failed." Rose was just sitting there speechless "Rose and you please talk to me I need a friend right now."

"Bella what are you going to do you will be the talk of forks if you have this baby people will say your following in your mothers footsteps as the whore of forks who dumped her kid first chance she got. Bella sweetie what are you going to do?"

"well rose that's another thing that I need to tell you uhm I was offered a job in Chicago working as an assistant for Edward Cullen, The Edward Cullen!!!! Rose that's why I wanted to go out and celebrate tonight with you and the girls."

Edward Cullen was the CEO of one of the biggest architectural firms in all of the world. They have designed some of the most known buildings in the world. When I found out that his previous assistant was retiring I quickly found out what I had to do to get the job and 2 weeks ago I was notified of the good news. This meant moving to Chicago leaving the town I grew up in and all my family and friends but in the long run it would totally be worth it. I would be making over fifty thousand dollars more a year than I do now and I would get to travel all over the world with Mr. Cullen. Not only was he rich he was extremely hansom, he has emerald green eyes a jaw line to die for, the body of a god, and this swoon worthy hair that was an interesting bronze color that looked like he just got done getting fucked, and to make things even better he had just gone through a divorce from Tonya Jones a famous actress who had been caught sleeping with one of her costars on and off the movie set. To make everything ten times better I had found the cutest condo just minutes from the office and it wasn't extremely over priced.

"Bella , BELLA" Rosalie yelled at me snapping me out of my dream world "did you even hear a word I said to you….. that's what I thought you know I've had it with you Bella you expect everyone to be there for you when you need them but you accepted a job in Chicago with out even letting your friends and family know and you didn't even care what we thought. Your supposed to be my maid of honor, your supposed to help me plan my wedding which in case you haven't realized is only 2 months away, you know what I cant deal with this anymore Bella consider our friendship over, loose my numbers forget where I live forget I even exist and don't bother showing up for mine and Emmett's wedding cause if you do we will have you escorted out of the church or arrested and if you don't believe me try me."

"Rose please don't be like this."

"Bella I can't take anymore of this." she said as she slammed the door in my face, our 5 year friendship was over, as I looked out the window and saw her pulling out of the parking lot it finally hit me and I started crying uncontrollably Rose my best friend didn't want to be my friend anymore all because I hadn't told her that I accepted a job in Chicago.

I curled up on my coach crying for what seemed like hours staying there until my phone rang I looked at the caller Id my father great I guess now was as good of a time as any to tell him that I was moving half way across the country.

"hey dad what's up"

"Bella honey have you been crying"

"yeah me and Rose got into an argument and I really need to tell you something important and I don't wanna tell you over the phone is there anyway you can come over or we can meet for dinner somewhere."

"Bella I already know your moving to Chicago to work for Cullen Architectural Inc, Rosalie called me crying blabbering on and on about how you accepted a job and didn't bother telling any of us, and yes I am hurt that you didn't want any of our opinions but I know if its something you want to do you'll do it no matter what any of us say, you get that from me."

"Dad im really sorry I didn't get your opinion on it and I really am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner and what else did Rose tell you."

"oh nothing except that you are no longer he maid of honor, but listen kiddo you need to work stuff out with her before you move to Chicago and well I gotta go old man Nicholls is making a scene again and I need to go take care of that. Take care kiddo"

**A/N ok please tell me what you think about this I really want to write more but im not going to write unless I get reviews and I will gladly take suggestions on what you think I should write about and I should get chapters posted at least once a week I hope. So if you want to read chapter 2 review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing all things twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers and not me I wish I could think of something as awesome as sparkly vampires**

**Chapter 2**

So it's a week before I officially start my new job working for the handsome and talented Edward Cullen I was leaving early so I could set up my new home. I still hadn't told anyone other than Rose that I was pregnant, and I don't think I ever would. Rose and I are still not talking after the huge fight, neither one of us wants to admit defeat and that was just our personalities.

Charlie and Emmett were here today helping me put the last of my things that I was bringing with me to Chicago in my car all the rest was already on its way to my new condo, the movers that I hired packed everything up last night and I had spent the night in my childhood bedroom going through some things I still had there and decided what I would take and to my surprise I had a lot of stuff there I didn't realized wasn't at my apartment.

I was standing in the middle of my living room looking around it was going to be a drastic change moving to Chicago, but it was a change I would welcome get away from all my problems here and so I wouldn't be the talk of the town once I started showing. Of one thing I was certain about my pregnancy is that I would have the baby it was still a human and had a heart so I couldn't live with my self if I had an abortion, but I still hadn't decided if I would keep the baby or put it up for adoption.

" so kiddo your all packed and ready to go are you sure this is what you want cause ive got the movers number if you change your mind."

"yeah dad im sure I have to get away from this tiny town and spread my wings and become Bella Swan and not chief swans daughter I need to find myself dad, and I think this will do it for me, and who knows I might find my prince charming and finally settle down."

"well if this is what you want who am I to keep you from it I just want you to not forget where you came from and I want you to call atleast twice a week. Give me a hug kid."

"thanks dad it means a lot that your not trying to argue with me over this, now where did Emmett go I need to tell him good bye." just then I hear Emmett yelling at someone.

"ROSE SHE'S MY FRIEND ALSO IM SORRY IF YOUR UPSET WITH HER BUT ME AND BELLA ARE FRIENDS AND I WANTED TO HELP HER AND I WANTED TO SAY MY GOOD BYES……YEAH YEAH WHAT EVER ROSE….. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO GET OVER THIS ITS HER LIFE AND HER CHOICES….. BYE ROSE I'LL BE HOME SHORTLY."

"everything ok Em"

"yeah its all fine Rose is just upset with me but what's new ill just stop by the flower shop on the way home and pick something up. So I guess since your all packed your wanting to get on the road, but you do know I want my hug before you leave."

"of course I do." I noticed Charlie waving bye to me with what looked like tears in his eyes my poor dad this was so hard on him his only child moving clear across the country yeah sure we've spent long periods of time apart but never so far apart were I couldn't come home when I got home sick. "thank you for your help Em."

"no problem you've always been like a little sister to me, and your in no condition to life heavy boxes."

I looked at him in shock oh my god he knew "Em what has rose told you."

"oh I know everything the day you guys got into it she came home crying and well of course she ended up telling me everything, and im sure you'll make the right choice, well I really must be going cause the longer I'm gone the deeper my hole is and I do want to sleep in my own bed sometime before I die."

I noticed we were at my car now "well I guess this is good bye for now Em and please take care of Rose for me you know she's my best friend and if you hurt her I will come after you and you'll regret it."

And I was gone I didn't even look in the rear view mirror I wanted to get as far away from forks and my past as possible.

**3 days later**

It was a new day and a new life today would be my first full day in Chicago and it was going to be a busy day, I was notified yesterday that I would be needed to start working today because the person I was replacing was in a car accident and they didn't think that she would make it. it was extremely depressing to hear that cause every time that I had meet Mrs. Richards she seemed like and extremely sweet old lady, and I was really regretting never having a full conversation with her it had always been business reasons why I had to meet with her and we never talked anything other than work or how I liked my coffee.

But it was 5 in the morning and my alarm was going off I woke up extremely early knowing that I needed to make a good impression on my boss, so I needed to look my best and to be honest I had no idea what box my clothes were in so I had to dig for them first and hope I could find them. As I was digging though boxes I discovered pictures of Rose and I those were the good ole days, I really need to call her and hope that she would answer cause I think some apologies are in order.

The morning went of just like any other morning I found the box with my work clothes, I picked out a cute pencil skirt with a white button up shirt and added some long necklaces and some earrings, and I found my new favorite heals I had bought them a few weeks ago and it was like love at first sight I had never fallen head over heals in love with a pair of shoes but I knew these were the ones. I did my make-up and hair flawless like always I couldn't do anything less than perfect especially on my first day of my new job. When I was done with all of this I looked at the clock damn it was only 8 I didn't have to leave until 8:30 and stop by starbucks and pick up a coffee for Mr. Cullen and I would still get to work early.

Since I had so much time to spare I figured I would fix myself something quick to eat for breakfast so I popped a bagel into the toaster and fixed up a scrambled egg and placed it on the bagel with a slice of cheese, I always love to cook my mother wasn't a good cook but since I lived with Charlie and he couldn't cook I had to learn so that way we could eat more than just fast food or at local restaurants. I eating just in time to go brush my teeth again and get one last look over in the mirror before heading out into this new world called Chicago. After picking up the coffees and walking the 2 more blocks to the office I was starting to get extremely nervous what if I do something wrong and get fired I would be screwed with a capital S-C-R-E-W-E-D since I had moved this far just for work I was starting to think this wasn't such a good idea what was I doing, but then again maybe everything will be fine and this job could open doors for me and it could be the best thing ever, I would get to see the world with Mr. Cullen and I would get paid great money to do it. I hopped on the elevator and just as I was about to push the button to the floor that held my new office I saw it Mr. Cullen running in the lobby yelling hold the elevator oh my god I didn't have a few minutes to think and calm down I was being thrown to the wolves right now maybe he wouldn't recognized that it was me maybe he wouldn't be the type of person who enjoyed small talk in the elevator all these maybe _please god make him be quiet during this elevator ride so that I can calm down and think before going to work please please please. _I was praying now what has this world gone to. I quickly pushed another button so that he wouldn't be able to know I was his new assistant as he got on.

EPOV

I was early today I was also nervous today was the day I got my new assistant I hadn't seen her but I had known she had been around in the office learning what all her job would entitle. I wanted to get to the office early today so that I could have a few minutes to get to know her before work actually had to being and our day would be swamped with meetings after meetings and phone calls and email.

As I was running to the elevators I saw that one was just about to close "hold the elevator" I yelled I hated waiting on them this was a tall building and you never knew how long it would take for it to come back, and CAI occupied the top three floors so it was entirely to far to walk up the stairs. I saw this beautiful woman standing in the elevator the only other person and she had this look on her face like she had just seen a ghost, I had never seen her around here before and I was usually good about knowing my employees even though I had over 200 of them I tried to keep up with what was going on with them and their families, that's why I held business family days, we would have picnics, I would rent out theme parks for the day sometimes and my employees would get to spend an extra day with their family. Family meant a lot to me although my marriage didn't go so well I was hoping someday to find the perfect woman and settle down and get married again and start a family I always had a picture in my head of a woman with a round stomach being all mine with the most beautiful pregnancy glow about her and damn it one day I would find the perfect woman that would have my child, so I could have my dream cause damn it I wasn't getting any younger I was already 35 I wanted to have a kid by the time I was 40 maybe more than one. I wanted to move out of my condo and purchase a house with a yard so the kids and dogs could play I know I had a picture in my mind that would probably never happen cause in this whole world it seemed like every woman was wrong for me and only wanted to date me because I was the Edward Cullen and I was richer than rich.

As I stepped on the elevator I said a nice hi to the young lady I was never into much small talk and I went to push the button to my floor when I already noticed that it was pushed and I also noticed the floor below mine was pushed so maybe she had accidentally pushed the wrong number or when she saw me walking to the elevator she pushed my number for me but one think I now knew is that she worked for me. Maybe I would see her around the office more often and I could get to know her she was cute and had some potential I just needed to get to know her before I even thought about possibly even asking her on a date. I know im not supposed to date my employees but recently that's what ive been doing going on dates with random girls from the office I don't know what had gotten into me but I never fired any of them and I never did anything with them but take them out to a nice dinner and had nice conversation with them.

When the elevator stopped at the floor below mine and as the mystery woman was walking off, I was able to catch a glimpse of her radiant beauty, the mystery woman peeked at me over he cold right shoulder looking into my eyes and all I could do was stand there speechless as she slowly but, whiskfully walked out the door leaving me breathless.

A/n I would like the thank the people who have put me as a story alert and posted reviews you guys are awesome. I have not decided if I would reveal who the father of the baby is but who knows I might. I would also like to thank my friend Sam who is helping me write all of the smutty and extremely sexual parts.


End file.
